new_world_empires_nwefandomcom-20200216-history
Basic Game Mechanics
Your Grace, this section is hoped to give you a run down of the basic gameplay! Game Creation * Choice of Map Scenario: For the moment there are 2''' scenarios', both be chosen during the creation. ''Age of Discovery Map (30 players) and Randomized Terra Incognita Map (30 players). * Game Title: Name your game. * Game Description: Description of your game * Nation Selection: This option can be enabled on game creation to allow players to choose the Kingdom they will play on the game. This allows them to take a favorite kingdom or try a kingdom they have never had a chance to play. If you enter a game with a choice of kingdom but you choose none and then immediately go out, you will be ejected from the game after 1 hour. * Random kingdom Selection: You will be assigned a kingdom if map is created with this option. * Peace Period: Optional * Password: The password is not required on a game. It can be chosen by the creator of the game to choose the people who will participate (knowledge or players with certain level). It is therefore strongly inadvisable to create a game with password and then put it on the global, it takes away its importance. * Number of Players: This option allows you to set the min and max player allowed to join game (with min and max varying from map to map). * Anti Cheat: If disabled means you can play on same network as family, friends, etc Note: Once you have created your map the way you want it will start once you confirm settings. Espionage The Espionage button is accessible on the main map on the Left hand side once opened it will show you your Espionage HQ; Here you will see how many spies you have on duty/idle, their costs and most importantly there reports (if you have spies in your service) If you have the Espionage HQ open and click on another Nations province it loads up the Spy Submenu: The spy recruitment window is split into 2/3 sections: # The 1st section shows how many spies you have and how much they cost to run. # The 2nd section shows your spy reports and can list buildings in a province, even ones you do not ow. You can also see the morale and production of the province. # The 3rd section is the Instant Action (Master Spy) section - only available when you click on a province that isn't yours. Also called the Spy recruitment section - this is where you can buy and assign spies. A spy costs 15,000 money to recruit (and costs 4,00 per day). A spy without a job is an idle spy, and costs 500 money upkeep a day. There are 4 types of Spies ; # Counter Espionage # Intelligence # Economic Sabotage # Military Sabotage Each do different jobs, and cost different amounts of upkeep. If you do not click on a province, only the left panel appear without the spy action panel. The left banner shows the types of spies available, and the number of spies you have in total. You can see your spies in the map by little icons next to the province. For example, you placed a Economic Sabotage Spy in the enemy capital, if you open he spy tab you will see this image. The above image shows shows such a spy stationed in Riyadh Province. You can see how much your spies cost (as stated before) in the Espionage Headquarters which shows your economic contribution to spying, it shows your total money consumption from spying per day, and your total money amount and production. Clicking on any province will open a pop up window, here you can find a shortcut to espionage; Clicking on a province you own loads up the defense spy window. Counter Espionage Spies are the only kind of spies you can assign in your own provinces. The counter espionage spy facilitate the capture of enemy spies in your province. They cost 1000 Gold per day to upkeep. Instant actions cost Ducats to complete,(can only use these actions on land that is not yours) but they happen immediately, and unlike other spy missions, do not have a chance of failing. They include 2 actions from each of the 3 attack spies - which will be explained now: An Intelligence Spy: Reveals information about a country. He can reveal the armies in and nearby a province. He can also reveal messages that the player spied upon has sent, diplomatic relations, enemy spy position and troop recruitment (at the moment factory productions is displayed). She costs 2,000 money per day to upkeep. An Economic Sabotage Spy: Damages the economic output of a province. They can destroy resources and lower province morale. They are also able to steal taxes.The destruction of resources and stealing of taxes will appear in the DG. They cost 4,000 moneyper day to upkeep. A Military Sabotage Spy: Damages the military output of a province. They can destroy building upgrades, and can reveal all armies for an entire country. Destroying buildings appears in the DG. They cost 4,000 money per day to upkeep. Espionage Notes ''' * The bottom left of the spy window shows all of the spy history - you can load the previous days' spying information to give a picture of your spying activities. * Spy reports appear in the DG. Natural spying reports occur at day change. * Instant actions give reports immediately. * Sometimes a spy is able to get away with it's mission - this means that in the DG, the spy mission would be reported as part of the player who was spied on. i.e. The building in province has been damaged. Sabotage cannot be ruled out. * It is possible for a spy to be captured. A spy can be captured before or after completing his mission. If the spy's country of origin is non determined, then the capture report would be reported as part of the player who captured the spy. If the spy's country of origin is determined (this can be random), then the capture report would mention both countries, and be included as part of a joint article, much like how a war is reported. '''Research Research is key to your Empires success in New World Empires. Here researches are tied to Eras, which become available once a certain number of real life days have passed. * Era 1 = Available from Day 1. * Era II = Available from Day 5. * Era III = Available from Day 10 * Era IV = Available from Day 15. * Era V = Available from Day 20 * Era VI = Available from Day 25 * Era VII = Available from Day 30 * Era VIII = Available from Day 35 There are 3 research trees; # Warfare: Research covered = Regular Units, War Office and Unit cap increase # Economy: Research covered = Mercenary Troops/Camp, Infrastructure, Fortresses, Markets, Workshop, monument, Unit Cap, University and Province Level. # Colonization: Research covered = Colonial Office/Troops, Harbor, Naval Units, Unit Cap, Explorer, Colonists and Trade Company. Research Basics: * You have 2 research slots. * Research can be fast tracked with ducats. * Research levls uniock when Eras are ulocked. * Research cost both resources and money. * Increasing Unit research will update all current units (except for units traded to you from another player they will keep old research level). Troop Movement Mechanics Unit Selection/Movement: * To select a unit click on your unit or hold right click on mouse and highlight all units wanted. * You can select multiple units at once by holding cntrl + Click on units desired. Once you have selected your units you will see a unit pop-up box; In this box you will be able to see the selected units, strength, tech level, seige and fort level if applicable, and numbers you will also be able to give commands; * March. * Attack. * Split. To move your units just click select Attack/March and then select your target (by clicking) you can also click and drag units to your desired location. Note: The game will give the shortest possible route at all times that lie within its capabilities. Once the units have been selected and you have moved them then you can then see a new options the "Split" option, "Add target" option, "Delay march" and "Forced march" Adding Target: * It is possible to add an order to your unit group after they finish the first one. You have to click on the "Add Target" button and then choose the new destination. * This function can be used as many times as you want (as long as you have more than one unit in group) or at least until the group is annihilated or the order is changed. Force march and Delay: * You can also force march your army but this will reduce their morale by 5% per hour. * Once you have your army moving you can delay the march. * To send several groups of units to a point at the same time, you have to select the groups then you send them to the point, then you click on delay, it automatically delays all the groups slower to have a single arrival time. * You can delay to a max of 20 hours. * Delaying a unit will add a new arrival time. Speed of units: The speed of the units depends on different factors as the below image will show; Note: Click on unit to see unit information. * Terrain type will affect speed, strength and visibility/ * Units see their speed reduced by 20% in Allied territory and half in enemy territory. * To know the speed of your unit, just click on its image when you select a unit. * Speed of slowest unit in group will be speed of group. * Infrastructure and Harbors increases unit movement speed. * Every unit in NWE will have its positive and negative speeds depending on terrain type. Units will have bonuses in speed when travelling. Looking at out Light Reg, Infantry unit (level 1) we see that it has a speed bonus of + 80% movement on allied lands and +25% on enemy land. Unit Bonus: In NWE your units will have a bonus when in its best suited terrain and on own/allied lands. This bonus will be shown on the troop pop up window when you click on your troop icon/image.. Below are the different terrain bonus for level 1 Light Reg. Infantry. Your unit popup will also show any fort bonus you have for your units staioned in your lands, the below iamge is the bonus given by having a patrially built fortress. Tour units will also have a siege strength if laying siege to enemy province; The X- Factor/Battle Calculator In New World Empires we have what is known as the "X" Factor also known as the "possibility" factor for determining battle results. This is a randomly generated number that adds some randomness and excitement to a battle so nothing is ever the same and always something different to experience. This battle calculator is a Key feature of the game coding work behind for all Bytro games, which is what makes these game enjoyable as no battle outcome is always the same and so not always predictable. This X-factor keeps the game fun and enjoyable as not every battle will have the same outcome. Battle/War To declare War you will need to go to the "DIPLOMACY TAB" and select your Lucky Opponent then change your status to "War" from the selection drop down) Most attacks happen automatically If your army meets the Enemy or when your reach and enter the main city of an enemy province. It is important to remember that if you move your army through another nation you need either RIGHT OF WAY or SHARED MAP and/or for the Admiralty SHARED INTEL if you do not have this then you will effectively declare war on the AI nation if your troops reach the main city or if a player sees your actions as hostile. To warn you that you do not have the right to move your army through other lands you will get this pop up warning; If you want to attack the other player ignore the pop up and move your units and fights will begin once you reach the other army. If while on your travels outside your homeland and you meet hostile forces then they will fight the hostile army and if your forces win what’s left of your forces will march onward to the original destination. Battle Note: In your map it is possible that other players have chosen the same enemy target as you (I know great minds think alike). So if another player captures a province before you, YOUR units will continue their advancement and attack the city and so declare an undeclared war on the other player (if you were not at war) To avoid this I recommend you do not attack the city itself with your original orders. Instead target the enemy garrison within the city. To do this is simple select the army in the city as your primary objective and if these units are hidden with a “?” then target the flag that flies over the city. Although this is possible it usually doesn't differ in the result (e.g. the province is taken even if you just attack the unit). To directly attack a unit you'll have to click on attack (in the unit command pop up and then on the unit (it is highlighted when you mouse over it).) As if you give the attack command with the drag-and-drop action "you don't really see the highlighting." Battle Stats/Reports: In New World Empires battle results are updated every hour (unless you are attacking a province with no units that should be an instant win). You can find these results in the In game Newspaper The Daily Gazette; Note: You will often see reports like this reported in The Daily Gazette These are NOT Bugged Reports and they are NOT mistakes. The lost message in the newspaper is always referring to a unit which was lost in battle with a different nation. They are just summarized in that article War Affects Morale: When you declare war it does not just affect your troops it affects your nation as a whole with a War Penalty that affects morale which can affect production and province/troop morale. This pearly is -5% Morale for every country you are at war with. Some Guidance: * Choose your target carefully. I do not recommend declaring war on a lot of nations as your country and people will suffer if you are fighting many wars at once. * Have Fun choosing your Prey!